STUPID & CARELESS
by seriello
Summary: 'Bodoh & ceroboh' Ya,shinichi selalu mengatai nya begitu tapi itu tidak lah penting. Yg lebih penting kali ini adalah shinichi yg selalu membuat nya khawatir. "Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan terluka lagi" / "bagaimana kalau janji nya ku ganti? Shinichi yg keras kepala bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan shiho yg selalu mengkhawatirkannya.


DISCLAIMER : AOYAMA GOSHO

Pairing : Shinichi x Shiho

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC,AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT :V

\--

Menjadi kekasih seorang detektif memang tidak lah mudah. Kau akan terus-terusan dibayangi rasa takut berkepanjangan.

Terkadang bukan tidak mungkin trauma pun akan menyambangi perasaan mu.

Sudah berulang kali Shiho mengingatkan pada Shinichi untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan yang mengancam nyawa nya itu, namun pria bersurai hitam pekat itu terlalu keras kepala. Kata nya, menjadi detektif adalah impian sedari kecilnya jadi ketika sekarang ia sudah mampu mencapai nya dengan susah payah, kenapa harus berhenti?.

Shiho tau itu, namun terkadang ia khawatir. Terutama ketika ia tau kekasihnya itu tengah menghadapi kasus berbahaya seperti bandar narkoba atau kompolatan yakuza misalnya.

Dada gadis itu naik turun, langkah kaki nya tergesa-gesa menghampiri meja informasi. Jika kalian ingin tau, tempat ini bisa jadi langganan nya datang tiap kali Shinichi menyelesaikan tugas beratnya.

Ya, pria itu pasti terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit akibat luka beratnya. Herannya, dia selalu selamat. Seakan-akan luka berat itu tiada artinya bagi Shinichi.

Mungkin Shinichi layak untuk di beri sebutan 'pria bernyawa sembilan'.

"Nona Miyano, Tuan Kudo ada di ruangan nomor 7-1." Belum sempat Shiho melontarkan kata-kata, wanita yang berada di depan meja informasi itu sudah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, ketika ia tau Shiho melangkah kearahnya.

Hebat bukan? Bahkan wanita itu pun paham maksud kedatangannya.

"Ah,begitu? Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Shiho sambil membungkukan badan nya sedikit untuk memberi penghormatan serta terimakasih. Langsung saja ia berlari kecil mencari ruangan 7-1.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar ceroboh!." Gerutuan itu tentu saja keluar dari bibir mungil gadis bersurai sepundak dengan warna coklat strawberry nya, setelah sebelumnya ia membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

Dilihatnya kini, pria yang selalu dicintainya tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Selang infus menghiasi punggung tangan kirinya serta beberapa luka memar di wajahnya.

Dihajar apa kali ini? Shiho bersumpah Shinichi pasti akan beralibi bahwa dia 'tergelincir' sampai harus mendapat luka-luka tersebut. Alasan klasik.

Air mata kini menghiasi pelupuk mata biru nya. Air mata itu tumpah tanpa bisa di cegah. Shiho pun enggan untuk mecegah nya, biarkan saja mengalir. Mewakili perasaan nya yang kalang kabut sekarang ini.

Dihampiri nya Shinichi yang nampak menutup mata nya dengan tenang, tidur mungkin.

"Kenapa kau ini ceroboh sekali!, padahal dulu kau lah yang selalu mengataiku ceroboh!." Gerutuan itu kembali meluncur dari bibir manis nya.

"Padahal kau sudah janji.." ucap nya menggantung, dijatuhkan nya tubuhnya itu diatas busa kursi yang tergeletak disamping kiri ranjang Shinichi.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan terluka lagi." lanjutnya kembali dengan suara parau. Sejujurnya Shiho sudah menangis sejak ia menerima kabar Shinichi masuk rumah sakit dari ayahnya-Agasa.

Bahkan ia menangis menjadi-jadi di dalam taxi sampai-sampai supir taxi itu mengira ia telah diputuskan kekasih nya, terdengar seperti anak jaman sekarang sekali memang.

Diraihnya tangan kiri pria itu dan memegangnya pelan. Takut kalau-kalau itu menimbulkan rasa sakit mengingat sekarang punggung tangan pria tersayangnya tengah di infus.

"Cepat bangun bodoh! Jangan buat aku gila karna melihatmu terbaring seperti ini!." Shiho menempelkan punggung tangan Shinichi itu ke dahi nya yang sedikit berkeringat karna berlarian sejak tadi.

Sungguh, jika diberi pilihan. Shiho akan lebih memilih terus-terusan berkutat didalam lab penelitiannya dengan segudang informasi rancu dari pada ia harus melihat Shinichi yang terbaring tanpa respon seperti ini. Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia takut bahwa kemungkinan terburuk akan menyambangi nya.

"Bangun bodoh.." ucap nya lirih, tak menggebu-gebu lagi seperti tadi.

Seberapa kuat pun Shiho mencoba tegar, tetap saja ia luluh jika dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini terlebih itu menyangkut Shinichi. Meskipun teman-teman nya berkata bahwa ia adalah gadis berhati batu dan keras kepala namun percaya lah Shiho juga punya sisi manusiawi nya. Dan sekarang kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Tangisan tulus dan juga raut kekhawatiran dari seorang Shiho Miyano.

Air mata itu menetes dan membasahi tangan kiri Shinichi yang sekarang tengah Shiho sentuhkan ke pipi kanan nya.

Matanya terpejam mencoba membuang air yang memburamkan penglihatannya. Shiho masih terisak, jika ditanya tentang perasaan nya maka ia akan menjawab 'lelah', ya, dia lelah dengan semua kekhawatiran ini. Ingin sekali Shiho hidup tenang tanpa kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dengan Shinichi.

"Sudah jangan menangis bodoh." kalimat itu sukses membuat Shiho tersentak dari lamunannya, dilihatnya kini mata biru milik Shinichi terbuka lebar bahkan tengah menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar?." Tanya Shiho tak percaya, bahkan secara tidak sengaja karna kaget ia sempat menghempaskan tangan kiri Shinichi dan membuat si empu nya tangan meringis kesakitan.

"Memang sejak awal aku sadar, memang nya kau pikir aku kenapa? Koma?." Tanya pria itu dengan nada malas nya.

"Ayah bilang kau terluka parah tau!." Pernyataan itu ia lontar kan dengan nada sedikit emosi, jelas ia emosi. jika kalian liat lagi perjuangan Shiho kemari tadi tidaklah mudah. Dia harus meninggalkan pekerjaan nya di lab dan langsung mencari taxi mendadak untuk mengantar nya ke rumah sakit bahkan dia terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti mengkhawatirkan pria ini, dan sekarang orang yang tengah di khawatirkan nya tengah mentapnya dengan tatapan -hei-lihat-aku-keren-kan?.

Menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku kan hebat, separah apapun luka ku,aku akan baik-baik saja Shiho." Yang disebut nama nya hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajah kacau nya sekarang. Ia tidak mau menunjukan wajah menyedihkan seperti ini kepada Shinichi.

Jelas, terakhir kali dia menangis meraung-raung sambil mengguncang tubuh ramping pria itu di rumah sakit malah mendapat tertawaan dari Shinichi dan mengatai nya berlebihan. Dan parahnya lagi Shinichi menjadi kan hal itu sebagai lelucon dan senjata ampuh untuk menggoda Shiho ketika marah pada nya, seperti 'oh lihat, gadis yang kemaren menangis menjadi-jadi di rumah sakit sekarang tengah menunjukan muka datarnya. Ahh bagaimana ya kalau aku kembali ke rumah sakit? Apa dia akan tetap mengacuhkan ku seperti ini?.' Atau 'hei lihat kawan, gadis yang ada diujung situ. Dia mengacuhkan ku padahal kemarin dia menangis meratapi keadaan ku di rumah sakit seakan-akan hanya aku yang disayangnya.' kepada teman-temannya.

Ya, Shinichi memang menyebalkan. Tapi jelas sikap diri nya sendiri lah yang lebih menyebalkan.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap acuh saja pada Shinichi? Mungkin yang seperti itu lebih baik bukan? Dari pada dia harus terus-terusan menangisi pacar 'tidak tau diri'nya itu.

"Aku kan bilang jangan menangis." kali ini kalimat itu Shinichi lontar kan dengan lembut. Disentuhnya pipi kanan Shiho dengan tangan kiri nya. Mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak air mata disana. Sejujurnya, Shinichi sedih juga kalau ia harus melihat Shiho menangis karna kebodohannya.

"Aku memang sudah janji, bahwa aku tidak akan terluka lagi.." jeda sebentar, Shinichi menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi ternyata itu sulit, tapi kan setidaknya aku masih selamat. Bagaimana kalau janji nya ku ganti? Mungkin kali ini janji ku berganti menjadi 'aku janji aku tidak akan mati meski aku terluka parah' boleh kan?." Ucapnya dengan diselingi tawa renyah sedangkan Shiho yang sekarang sudah mengangkat wajah nya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Itu lebih sulit bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu bahwa kau tidak akan mati meski kau terluka parah? Kau ini ingin menyaingi _kami-sama_ tentang takdir atau bagaimana?." Ujar Shiho panjang lebar dengan nada tinggi nya membuat Shinichi meringis dan mengorek lorong telinga bertingkah seakan-akan Shiho memecahkan gendang telinganya.

"Iya aku tau, tapi jujur saja. Kau adalah semangat ku untuk bertahan hidup Shiho.. ketika aku mulai merasa menyerah dan putus asa di suasana genting. Nama mu selalu terlintas dikepala ku. Disaat aku mulai menyerah kan hidup ku. Disaat aku tidak yakin aku akan tetap hidup."

Matanya meredup, namun masih tetap menatap Shiho dalam-dalam.

"Disaat aku yakin bahwa aku akan mati. Disaat aku yakin juga bahwa setiap misi yang berat itu adalah misi ku yang terakhir karna aku tak akan bisa menjalani misi selanjutnya. Nama mu selalu saja terlintas dikepala ku, saat kau marah padaku, saat kau mengancam tidak akan mau menikah dengan ku jika aku terluka karna tugas. Ajaibnya hal itu mampu membuat ku bangun." Shiho masih menitikan air Mata dan Shinichi masih dengan sabar menghapusnya.

Tak ada kebohongan disana, Shiho menatap mata biru Shinichi lekat-lekat mencoba mencari bukti bahwa apa yang diucapkan Shinichi hanyalah rayuan semata. Namun ternyata nihil. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh.

Entah Shiho harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku.. hanya takut bahwa kau akan meninggalkan ku." air mata kembali menetes dan Shinichi dengan sigap segera menghapusnya.

"Aku tau." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan mu."

"Aku juga tak mau kehilangan mu." jawabnya lagi.

"Usia mu masih muda, tolong jangan konyol mengambil tindakan yang bisa membahayakan nyawa mu secara fatal." Shiho menangkup punggung tangan Shinichi yang sekarang masih bertengger di pipi kanan nya.

"Aku tau itu." jawabnya lagi.

"Aku masih punya tugas yang mesti ku kerjakan di dunia ini selain misi-misi detektif ku." lanjutnya, masih menatap mata biru milik gadisnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku harus membahagiakan mu, menikahi mu, berkeluarga dengan mu, hidup bahagia dengan mu, dan juga melakukan hal-hal seru lainnya dengan mu. Itu adalah tugas terpentingku sebenarnya." seulas senyuman manis itu ia sunggingkan untuk Shiho, gadis satu-satunya yang ia cintai.

"Tolong maafkan aku karna sikap bodohku yang selalu membuat mu menangis." Shinichi menarik tengkuk gadis itu untuk mendekat kewajahnya.

"Aku mencintai mu." dikecupnya bibir ranum Shiho. Mencoba untuk memberi keyakinan diri bahwa apa yang di ucapkan nya bukan lah bualan semata pada Shiho.

Shiho hendak menjauhkan wajahnya ketika Shinichi malah menahan tengkuknya. Enggan untuk melepaskan Shiho saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya enggan untuk melepas ciuman ini.

Shiho membalas ciuman itu, ciuman yang dirasa penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada keegoisan seperti apa yang biasa Shinichi lakukan pada Shiho ketika berciuman. Yah, pria itu biasa nya ingin selalu bersikap dominan tapi kali ini sepertinya Shinichi membiarkan Shiho menikmati ciuman nya.

Keduanya mencoba meraup oksigen banyak-banyak ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan tatapan kasih sayang seperti biasanya.

"Katakan pada ku kalau kau siap menjadi istri ku." ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir pria berusia 25 tahun ini. Tak ada nada bercanda disana.

"Apa ini? Ck. Apa ini sebuah lamaran?." Jawab Shiho disertai tawa mencibirnya.

"Sangat tidak romantis sekali." sindirnya lagi dengan gaya nya yang khas.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk melamar gadis keras kepala seperti mu. Cibiran mu tadi ku anggap itu 'iya' ok?." Shinichi membuka laci meja nakas disamping kiri nya dan meraih sesuatu didalam nya.

Sebuah benda merah gelap berbentuk hati beludru itu sukses membuat Shiho terkejut. Hei? Kapan Shinichi menyiapkan ini?.

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun Shinichi langsung memakaikan cincin itu dijari manis gadisnya.

"Hei! Aku kan belum jawab apa-apa." protes Shiho yang kini tengah menatap cincin perak dengan kristal unik di tengahnya yang sudah terpatri dengan nyaman di jari manisnya.

"Jadi kau ada niatan menolak lamaran ku?." Tanya Shinichi santai.

"Ya tidak juga." pipi Shiho merona. ahh ayolah meskipun Shinichi melamarnya dengan tidak elit-secara mendadak dan dirumah sakit. Tetap saja itu sukses membuat pipi nya merona.

"Ya kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menunggu mu menjawab bukan?."

"Tapi kan ini mendadak sekali." pipi Shiho masih merona dan itu sukses membuat Shinichi tertawa geli.

"Jangan kan lamaran yang mendadak. Pernikahan mendadak pun bisa aku lakukan. Bagaimana dengan minggu depan? Ahh pernikahan di musim semi tidak masalahkan?." Goda nya sambil pura-pura berfikir.

"Kau ini!." Pekik Shiho kesal dan disusul tawa membahana dari Shinichi yang memenuhi ruangan putih ini.

Sedangkan itu, dibalik pintu.

"Ahh aku tidak tau kalau anak ku itu bisa melamar seorang gadis." suara pria dewasa mendominasi kali ini.

Beberapa orang tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan rawat Shinichi. Mereka enggan masuk kesana saat mendengar tangis Shiho beberapa waktu lalu. Dan mereka mendengar semua percakapan dua orang disana bahkan sampai insiden mereka ciuman.

Ah mengingat itu membuat pipi beberapa orang disana merona. 'Pemuda yang sedang kasmaran' kata mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau putri ku dilamar di rumah sakit begini." celetukan Agasa membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Selamat kawan, sekarang kita akan menjadi besan." ucap Yusaku sambil mengulurkan tangan nya menjabat Agasa. Tentu saja uluran itu disamput Agasa dengan senang hati.

Ah sepertinya memang kali ini Shinichi harus memegang janji nya bahwa 'tidak akan mati meski terluka parah' karna nanti tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Shiho begitu saja setelah meminangnya bukan?.

**FIN**

\--

ahh akhirnya bisa buat satu ff tentang Shinichi Shiho. pair favorit ku selain NaruSaku :v

satu lagi fic gaje yg tercipta secara dadakan dan di ketik cuman sehari:")

sepertinya ya aku suka sekali dengan pair yg 'tidak canon' seperti ini:v shinichi jelas suka Ran tapi aku lebih suka mendampingkannya dengan shiho:v entah kenapa rasa nya bagus aja. soalnya mereka berdua lebih banyak bersama dibanding shinichi x ran kan? itu mungkin yg bikin aku rasa nya klop sama pair itu. ga jauh beda dengan NaruSaku yg lebih banyak bersama nya dari pada momen NaruHina atau pun SasuSaku kan?.

yah semoga ini ga membosankan:) dan aku memang kebiasaan banyak bacot disini:"

semoga kalian suka

kritik dan saran nya jika berkenan silahkan minna-san

maaf atas typo yg banyak tersebar ataupun ejaan EYD yg berantakan:")

_10 mei 2019 __\- seriello_


End file.
